


The one without a name

by metal_lesbian_666



Category: Within Temptation (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:42:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29270442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metal_lesbian_666/pseuds/metal_lesbian_666
Summary: Some sharja smut and fluff cuz that's what we all need rn.
Relationships: Sharon den Adel/Tarja Turunen





	The one without a name

It was a long day for Tarja. She got to the studio around 8 am to record some backing vocals for Outlanders, the project she has been working on for years. She wanted it to be as close to perfection as possible, but now the only thing she could think of was a nap on the bed in the corner of her studio. She has already gotten up to go there, but someone knocked on the door. Marcelo is probably back from work, she thought.

“It is open,”’ she said.

The door opened. But to her surprise it wasn't her husband standing there, it was Sharon. Yes, her good friend Sharon who was always there for her, although they didn't see each other that often. Sharon was wearing black jeans, black tank top and a flannel shirt over it. She was holding a bottle of red wine. That was their little tradition.

“Hi Sharon, darling, I'm so glad to see you. Are you here for any particular reason, or did you just want to hang out?’’ Tarja asked before she gave her friend a huge hug and a kiss on the cheek.

“Well, I actually need to talk to you about something. It's kind of important. But if you are busy right now it sure as hell can wait.’’ She sounded a bit nervous and it freaked Tarja out.

“No, no, no, come in, I'm not recording right now anyway. We can sit here,’’ Tarja said, pointing at the bed.

“Oh, ok, great,’’ Sharon replied and opened the wine.

“We don’t have any glasses, but that doesn’t matter, does it?’’ Sharon asked. Tarja shook her head and Sharon took a large sip of the wine. Tarja drank some wine as well and asked:

“So what did you want to talk about?’’

“Yeah, well, it's kind of embarrassing. Very embarrassing, actually.’’

“Oh, sweetie, you know that you can tell me anything, right?’’

“Umm, ok, I, ugh,’’ Sharon didn't know what to say next and bit her lip nervously.

“Need a hug?’’ the other woman asked. Sharon nodded. Tarja wrapped her hands around her shoulders and held her tight. After that, Sharon finally found some confidence to continue her little speech.

“Well, you know, when I first met you, I felt this spark, something really special. And it has never left me. It always feels like you're with me, even when we're hundreds of miles apart. Sometimes I see your gorgeous green eyes in my dreams. I can't stop thinking about you.’’ Sharon had to stop talking for a while to gather up her courage again. Tarja was still sitting there, smiling at her. 

“Anyways, what I'm trying to say here is that… I think I might be in love in love with you. And I just want to let you know that you don't have to feel the same and I fully understand it. I just came to a point in my life when I just couldn't hide it anymore. I hope we can stay friends.’’ Tarja watched her in amazement.

“Sharon… You're so brave, you are so, so brave. Of course I do feel the same way, I just didn't want to lose you. I couldn't stop looking at you during the video shoot, and every other occasion after that. I was so out of my mind. And every time we met, I wanted that moment to last forever. I got lost in your beautiful eyes, couldn't even keep my mouth shut. You know how I once screamed that you are beautiful in the middle of a show.’’ Tarja giggled at the memory.

Sharon leaned in for a kiss and Tarja did not protest. Her lips tasted like wine. It was only a few seconds but it felt like forever.

“I've been waiting for this moment for so long,’’ the brown eyed singer said.

“Oh, honey, same. I doubted that it would ever happen.’’

“But it did. You always say that following dreams is super important.’’

“And here we are, living our dream,’’ Tarja said and ran her hands through Sharon's dark hair. But she didn't stop there. She massaged her shoulders a little bit and then she moved her right hand even lower to squeeze her boob. Sharon giggled.

“Sharon, if you're not comfortable with this, just tell me and I'll stop.’’

“Nah, I’m in fact very comfortable, I just can't believe we’re actually doing this.’’

“So, can I continue?’’ Tarja asked.

“Yes, please’’ Sharon said, took off her flannel shirt and threw it away. Tarja couldn't stop staring at her perfect body clad in a tight tank top and jeans. Sharon pulled her top a little bit lower to reveal the top of her red lace bra. The other woman licked her lips.

Tarja’s hands were traveLling up and down Sharon’s body. She kissed her neck and bit down the skin there gently. Sharon moaned quietly. The other singer took off Sharon's top and unclasped her bra. She almost fainted at the sight of perfect round boobs with rosy, already hard nipples. She started kissing the skin there. Sharon started breathing heavily.

“Tarja, please...’’ she whispered into the singer’s ear. The singer smiled at her softly and joined their lips once more in a long kiss. Then she started unbuttoning Sharon's jeans and her red thong came into the view. It almost took Tarja’s breath away. Sharon stood up for a moment to get rid of the pants completely and sat on Tarja’s lap.

“Why don’t we get rid of this as well?’’ Sharon asked while running her hand all over Tarja’s hips in tight black yoga pants.

‘‘Good idea,’’ Tarja whispered while tucking a strand of her friend's hair behind her ear. Sharon pulled down her pants a little bit and then she got up so that Tarja could finish the job. When it was done, Sharon sat on her lap again. Tarja slid her hand under the brown eyed girl’s panties and flicked her clit. Sharon wiggled slightly. She wanted more. The other girl removed Sharon's panties and entered her with two fingers. Sharon started moving, using her friend's thigh to push her fingers deeper. Her breath fastened as she got closer and closer to her climax. From time to time, Tarja flicked her clit with her thumb. She had her other hand wrapped around Sharon's shoulders so that she wouldn't fall. Sharon was almost there. Tarja twisted her fingers and made contact with her friend's clit, which made her come. As Sharon's muscles started to twitch, she gripped on Tarja’s shoulders tight and kissed her neck, while moaning into her soft skin.

They were looking at each other in silence. Tarja could swear that she literally saw a spark appear in Sharon's eyes right before she laid her on the bed and took her shirt off. Sharon gave her a slightly surprised look as she found out that she's not wearing a bra. The brown eyed singer traveled her hands from Tarja’s stomach up to her boobs and gave them a light squeeze. Then she moved lower, to her stomach again and started kissing the skin there, working her way down. Her hands were caressing Tarja’s lower belly and thighs, moving dangerously close to her clit.

“Sharon, please...’’ Sharon gave her a cute, slightly evil smile. Yes, she has been living for this smile for the last couple of years and things have gotten more serious in the past few months.

Sharon finally entered her with her fingers, setting a slow pace, while kissing her inner thighs. The sounds Tarja was making only made Sharon want to do more things to her. She started working with her tongue as well as her fingers. That made Tarja almost black out for a moment.

“Faster,’’ Tarja said in a low, breathy voice.

“Is that a song reference, dear?’’ Sharon gave her another smile and did as she was told.

It didn't take much longer for Tarja to come. After that, Sharon curled up next to her and laid her head on her partner's dark chest of wonders.

“I don't know why we hid it for so long. Neither of us was very sly.’’

“Yeah, right? But you know what's more important? That were together now.’’

Sharon didn't answer, for she was already asleep. Tarja closed her eyes as well and finally had the nap she was dreaming about for a couple of hours now. The best nap of her life.


End file.
